narutofansfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Sakura Haruno
Sakura a pior personagem do naruto e era uma puta e vadia do caralho Sakura Haruno (春野サクラ''Sakura Haruno'') a sakura era a pessoa mais despresada na vila da folha era um testudo do carralho e era uma tabua e nei tinha peitos essa desgrasa e ela sepre sera uma vadia do caralho thumb|Sakura Haruno 'Personalidade' thumb|leftNo início da série, Sakura sente uma profunda admiração por Sasuke Uchiha . Por causa disso, a maior parte das primeiras aparições de Sakura a mostram tentando ganhar a atenção de Sasuke. Conforme a história progride, os dois passam a conviver mais frequentemente como parceiros de time, e ela começa a se preocupar com a possibilidade de Sasuke abandoná-la em sua busca por poder. Quando seu medo se torna realidade, Sakura tenta impedir que Sasuke parta, declarando seu amor por ele e oferecendo sua companhia. Sasuke, mesmo tocado por suas palavras, abandona a Vila Oculta da Folha. A partir deste momento, Sakura passa a ter como objetivo trazer Sasuke de volta. Apesar de ainda se preocupar com ele e não permitir que terceiros o insultem, Sakura está disposta até mesmo a atacá-lo se for necessário para trazê-lo de volta. O relacionamento de Sakura com Naruto Uzumaki, assim como com Sasuke, também muda durante a série. thumbQuando os dois são colocados no mesmo time, Sakura vê Naruto como um tolo incompetente que deliberadamente tenta arruinar sua vida. Conforme a história progride e Naruto demonstra seu talento como ninja e dedicação para com seus colegas, Sakura percebe que sua opinião sobre Naruto precisava ser revista. Depois que Sasuke abandona a aldeia, Sakura implora que Naruto o traga de volta. Interessado em Sakura, Naruto faz de tudo para trazer Sasuke de volta para ela. Apesar de falhar e acabar num hospital, ele promete cumprir o pedido que Sakura lhe fez. Ao perceber o quanto Naruto se arriscou por ela, Sakura decide passar mais de dois anos em treinamento para conseguir ajudar Naruto em sua próxima tentativa. Quando os dois partem em busca de Sasuke, Sakura descobre os fardos que Naruto carrega, e entristecida pelo impacto dos mesmos na vida dele, se torna mais próxima de Naruto e tenta fazer tudo que pode para ajudá-lo a superar esses obstáculos. Habilidades thumb|left|Sakura curando NarutoNo início da série, Sakura não demonstra muitas habilidades. Apesar de ser bastante talentosa em habilidades ninja básicas, como visto nas poucas batalhas em que participa, Sakura não possui características que a destaquem do resto do Time Kakashi. Seu sensei, Kakashi, observa que Sakura possui um controle incrível sobre seu chakra, mas ela não aprende a utilizar essa habilidade de imediato. Após treinar com a Quinta Hokage, (Tsunade Senju) por mais de dois anos, Sakura aprende duas técnicas que dependem diretamente do seu execelente controle de seu chakra. A primeira e que exige mais de sua habilidade é a capacidade de moldar seu chakra e poder curar ferimentos, lhe garantindo a posição de ninja médica em sua equipe. Graças à sua grande maestria em curar terceiros, Sakurathumb é mais talentosa como ninja médica do que outros muito mais experientes. Como uma equipe depende de seu ninja médico para sobreviver, Sakura precisa evitar seus oponentes e mantê-los distantes. Ela consegue isso através de uma segunda habilidade: sua força sobrehumana. Ao concentrar seu chakra nos punhos e liberá-lo em contato com seu alvo, Sakura pode reduzir obstáculos a pó com facilidade. Após o treinamento com Tsunade, Sakura também ganha uma grande habilidade de esquiva. História Sakura acompanha os outros integrantes do Time Kakashi em todas as missões iniciais, mas pouco faz para contribuir nas batalhas em que participa. Ao invés disso, ela aguarda que seus parceiros derrotem os oponentes e se vale da proteção deles. Na batalha no País das Ondas, enquanto Naruto e Sasuke enfrentavam Haku Koori, e Kakashi Hatake enfrentava Zabuza Momochi, ela defendia o velho construtor de pontes, Tazuna. Durante o Exame Chunnin, os outros integrantes de sua equipe precisam ser protegidos por ela, que percebe que depender de terceiros para ganhar batalhas não foi um passo inteligente. Ela resolve então refinar suas habilidades ninja a partir desse ponto e assume um papel mais ativo nas batalhas do Time Kakashi. Quando Sakura percebe que Rock Lee já lutou bastante contra o Trio Otonin na Floresta da Morte, ela decide lutar por ela mesmo, e é surpreendida por Kin Tsuchi, a única saída que resta é cortar seu cabelo e fugir. Então ela inicia uma grande batalha contra Zaku Abumi. Depois que Sasuke abandona sua equipe e Naruto não consegue trazê-lo de volta, Sakura se vê incapaz de ajudá-los e resolve estudar com Tsunade para conseguir fazer mais por seus parceiros no futuro. thumb|leftSakura se torna mais ativa e forte quando ela parte para salvar o Quinto Kazekage, como visto em sua luta sobre Sasori (integrante da Akatsuki). Ela também melhora suas habilidades em trabalho em equipe, ela e Chiyo formaram uma grande dupla. Graças ao sucesso nessa batalha, Sakura consegue descobrir mais informações sobre o paradeiro de Sasuke. Naruto, Sakura e os outros membros do Time Kakashi usam essa informação para encontrar Sasuke, mas novamente não conseguem impedir que ele fuja. Sakura depois decide enfrentar Sasuke quando conclui que ele se tornou uma ameaça, e tenta acabar com ele thumb|Sakura na luta contra Sasorisozinha após encontrá-lo. Quando a guerra contra os membros restantes da Akatsuki é anunciada, Sakura participa como ninja médica. Concepção e Criação Sakura é a a personagem feminina que mais aparece em Naruto, mas transformá-la em heroína da série não era o objetivo inicial de Masashi Kishimoto. Kishimoto atribui isso a uma incapacidade de desenhar heroínas, e por isso criou Sakura como uma garota que não entende os homens, o melhor exemplo de heroína que conseguiu inventar. A criação de Sakura também é resultado do desejo de Kishimoto em criar uma personagem irritante, mas com boas intenções. Apesar de tais fatos, Kishimoto tem apreço por Sakura e acredita que a personalidade dela pode ser observada em pessoas reais, dando "humanidade" à personagem. Quanto perguntado em uma entrevista se algo do passado de Sakura nunca havia sido revelado, ele responde que nunca viu Sakura como uma "garota normal". thumb|leftAo desenhar Sakura, Kishimoto manteve o foco na silhueta da personagem e criou a roupa mais simples que podia. Ela se difere dos outros personagens principais nesse ponto, que usam roupas muito detalhadas. O aspecto mais marcante de seu desenho são as leggings que usa, que tem o objetivo que mostrar que a personagem é muito ativa. No início da série, as leggings eram mais compridas e lembravam calças. Posteriormente, ficaram mais curtas e mais apertadas. Além da inexperiência em desenhar heroínas, Kishimoto também não tinha conhecimento de como tornar Sakura atraente quando começou a desenhá-la. A característica fisica mais marcante de Sakura é sua testa grande. Por causa disso, Kishimoto por vezes sethumb foca demais nisso ao desenhar Sakura e faz sua testa parecer grande demais. Kishimoto decidiu alterar as roupas de Sakura na segunda parte da série, e ela passou a utilizar uma vestimenta no estilo karatê. A parte de cima, porém, mantém influências chinesas, para deixá-la mais feminina. Referências *''Uzumaki: the Art of Naruto'', 2007 *Mangá''Naruto'', capítulos 4 até 7 *Mangá''Naruto'', capítulo 18 *Mangá''Naruto'', capítulos 253 e 254 *Mangá''Naruto'', capítulos 265 até 274 Categoria:Personagens